The present invention relates to management technique of storage devices in which a use situations of the storage devices utilizing a storage area network (SAN) are predicted to manage the storage devices on the basis of the predicted result.
Heretofore, there is known the storage area network (SAN) that is a system for connecting storage devices through a network in contrast with a system for connecting computers through a network. In the SAN, the storage devices are usually connected through a fiber channel switch. Further, the storage devices can be connected to the storage devices installed in a remote place through a channel extender. The SAN is characterized in that transfer between the storage devices is made stably at a high speed.
Usually, a predetermined management system is provided for such storage devices and the management system can be used to make setting and management of various kinds to the storage devices. For example, it can be established that various use situations of the storage devices are displayed, which disk is used from which computer, what is the capacity thereof and so on.
On the other hand, JP-A-8-137725 discloses the technique of predicting the performance of a computer system upon change of an operation amount and modification of the hardware configuration.